Carnival
by Snow Heaven
Summary: Ella es una hermosa chica de la alta sociedad, primogénita descendiente de los "Frozen Arendell" y el un chico común y ordinario pero, para la hermosa chica no lo es... ¿habrá algo mas que una simple amistad de años entre ellos dos? (soy mala para los resúmenes)


**LOS PERSONAJES QUE EH UTILIZADO PARA ESTE ONE-SHOT SON DE LA PROPIEDAD DE SUS RESPECTIVAS CASAS DE ANIMACIÓN. TANTO DISNEY COMO DREAMWORKS.**

La música sonaba por todos los rincones de aquella gran edificación tan parecida a un castillo victoriano que era iluminado por la luz del enorme y hermoso candelabro de cristal que se encontraba colgando del techo. El lugar estaba lleno de diferentes personas con antifaces y vestidos muy elegantes llenos de brillo, color y vida haciendo toda clase de actividades desde bailar en pareja hasta hacer brindis por la anfitriona de la lujosa fiesta. Se trataba de una fiesta de cumpleaños para la hija mayor de los Arendell quien había demostrado salir adelante a pesar de todo con excelentes notas y un promedio académico de nueve punto nueve, eran unos grandes lujos que podían gozar los miembros de aquella familia.

Pero demasiado sofisticados para la joven rubia platina que se encontraba aun en su habitación. Tenia puesto un hermoso vestido estraple celeste esponjado con un chaleco azul turquesa que se entonaba bajo el busto y con mangas holgadas después del inicio del codo, mantenía su sedoso cabello atado a una trenza francesa con mechones de cabello vueltos para atrás y calzaba unas zapatillas azules como si fueran de hielo solido. Su hermoso nombre era Elsa Frozen Arendell. En su mano portaba un antifaz de color azul turquesa mientras estaba sentada al borde de su cama pensando en aquel peliblanco chico que poco a poco fue adentrándose en su corazón a pesar de no ser de alta sociedad como ella y su familia, tan solo pensar en su nombre suspiraba y una sonrisa soñadora se apreciaba en su alvino rostro. »Oh Jack… si tan solo supieras que el que me roba el sueño eres tu« pensaba con tristeza la hermosa chica de penetrantes ojos azules. Vio el reloj de su habitación, ya era tiempo de bajar así que se paro de su lugar y camino con elegancia hasta salir de su cuarto con el antifaz en su mano listo para ser colocado en su lugar.

Mientras tanto en el jardín trasero se encontraba aquel joven peliblanco de ojos azules llamado Jackson Overland Frost pero entre toda la familia Arendell era conocido como Jack Frost, el estaba recargado sobre una de las paredes de la construcción mientras pensaba en su amada Elsa que le había robado el corazón desde la primera vez que la vio. »Oh Elsa…. Si tan solo supieras cuanto te amo« pensaba con nostalgia mas que notoria. Al sentir una cálida mano en su hombro se sobresalto y al girar su cabeza se encontró con una joven tan parecida a su amada alvina pero a comparación era de mas edad y su cabello era castaño atado en una cebolla, ante el se encontraba nada mas y nada menos que la señora Emily Frozen Arendell, la madre de Elsa, quien vestía con un vestido morado estraple con una pequeña torera color blanca con zapatillas del mismo color.

-B-buenas noches señora…-saludo cortes mente el joven

-buenas noches Jack…- dijo la señora con cortesía para luego embozar una sonrisa picara- ¿otra vez pensando en mi hija?

-¿p-pe-perdón?- interrogo el joven sonrojado como tomate al ser descubierto y mas por la madre de la chica que le roba el sueño por las noches.

-jaja tranquilo Jack a mi eso no me preocupa ya que tu eres un joven muy trabajador y disciplinado aunque eso si…jaja…muy juguetón- dijo entre risitas la castaña

-no entiendo señora-

-mira mi esposo Antony quiere comprometer a mi hija con un joven que sinceramente no confió, así que pensaba en ayudarte con mi hija- explico la señora con una media sonrisa.

-¿y como?- interrogo el alvino confundido

-tu no te preocupes, solo ven conmigo…-dijo la señora

Y sin mas que decir se encaminaron juntos atreves del gran salón de baile.

Mientras tanto en la fiesta la joven platinada andaba de qui y allá caminando por todos lados sin saber exactamente que hacer, muchos ya la habían invitado a bailar pero ella los había rechazado poniendo de pretexto un »bailaré primero con mi padre, gracias« el cúa siempre funcionaba. Se acercó a la ponchera para beber un poco de aquella dulce bebida, tomo un sorbo primero con gracia y elegancia… no le agradaba comportarse así pero no tenía opción. Giro su cabeza para encontrase con su adorada hermana Anna bailando con su prometido Kristoff un chico que demostró que en verdad la amaba ante todas circunstancias, una sonrisa de felicidad se plasmo en su rostro mientras observaba a la feliz pareja bailar un vals que rápidamente se borro al recordar a su amado peliblanco. Salio un momento por aire fresco al balcón de su hogar, miro las resplandecientes estrellas que estaban en el basto cielo nocturno y a la preciosa luna llena que abundaba en el reinado de la noche.

-H-hola Elsa- se escuchó una voz masculina tras ella, una vez que conocía a la perfección.

Al voltear sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder, ante ella estaba Jack vestido como nunca antes había visto. Vestía con unos pantalones azules, junto con una blusa manga larga y corbata de holanes del mismo color, una chaqueta de igual color con partes celestes, un pequeño sombrero de cinta celeste y antifaz azul rey. Se veía muy apuesto.

-hola Jack- saludo la chica- ¿que estas haciendo aquí?

-vine a verte… claro si lo deseas me retiró- dijo dándose vuelta para ser detenido por la joven.

-¡no!… por favor quedate aquí.…conmigo- dijo sonrojada Elsa.

-si es lo que deseas- menciono dándose vuelta para encarar a la platina.

Ambos estaban muy cerca del otro, ambos se perdieron en los ojos de su acompañante y motivados por el deseo se inclinaron un poco mas hacia adelante, sus labios estaban a escasos milímetros y sus ojos permanecían cerrados. Cuando sus labios se juntaron Jack paso sus manos por la cintura de la chica acercándola más contra él mientras que Elsa puso sus manos en el pecho del joven para que resbalaran solas hasta el cuello del alvino, cuando se separaban por falta de aire rápidamente se volvían a juntar al poco tiempo, así estuvieron….juntos disfrutando de los labios del otro….como habían deseado desde hace ya muchos años.

-Elsa te amo-dijo Jack contra los labios de la joven para luego besarlos fugazmente.

-Y yo a ti Jack- dijo Elsa para luego volver a besarlo rápidamente.

Mientras desde el balcón de la planta alta una señora castaña miraba con inmensa alegría a su hija mayor quien al fin después de tanto tiempo en soledad, la cual decían que era permanente, pudo conseguir el amor con el hombre que amaba y merecía aunque no fuese de alta sociedad como su padre siempre quiso. Pero lo único que le importaba a los tres era que al fin su sueño fuese vuelto realidad.

**Debo aclarar que soy primeriza así que no sean muy duros conmigo, pronto subiré otra historia sin ser One-Shot pero si se plantea de la misma pareja (Jelsa) ahora sí, sin más que agregar….**

**¡Adiós! **


End file.
